


A Fairer House

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun/Junsu; existentialism in the gaps between</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairer House

They fall in love in the cracks in their lives - in the half-hour wait for a delayed flight while the others steal more sleep, in the stolen five minutes between waking up and throwing off the covers, in the thirty seconds of breathing space between arriving at a location and getting out of the car. Their first kiss is onscreen, caught by a dozen cameras. It's a lost bet, part fanservice, part real, but that first time neither of them can tell how much of each is in that dry press of mouth to mouth; that's something they learn in the weeks following, learning to draw the lines which give them something to read between.

"Is this right?" Junsu asks once behind a locked door. He's smiling and so Yoochun knows he means it.

"It's not wrong," Yoochun replies and kisses Junsu once more before he opens the door.


End file.
